Ukitake Said What?
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Captain Ukitake hits a tender subject during a meeting with Rukia.
1. Chapter 1

Ukitake Said What?

_Aizen has been defeated. Ichigo brought him down utilizing the power of the Final Getsugatensho. Unfortunately, in doing so Ichigo lost his own shinigami powers. _

Rukia has been distraught for the past few weeks. Ichigo losing his powers has rendered him a normal human being; making him unable to see Rukia. Rukia had only just realized her true feelings for Ichigo, but no matter how distressed she was, she would never show her sorrow to the other shinigami, or her love. Captain Ukitake; however, can see right through Rukia's Kuchiki pride, straight to her heart's mourning. Ukitake did help watch Byakuya grow up, after all. It is for this reason that Captain Ukitake has asked Rukia to attend a private meeting with him.

Rukia walked into her Captain's office and kneeled before him. Ukitake smiled at her, as always, and poured her a cup of soothing tea. For the next few minutes, they both sat quietly sipping their tea. Captain Ukitake then decided to break the silence.

"How are you faring, Rukia?" Ukitake asked softly.

"Pardon? Well… I'm doing fine, Captain," Rukia lied.

"Really? I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"I can see that you're suffering inside. As your captain, I want you to open your feelings up to me. Holding in sorrow will only lead to greater sorrow."

Rukia began to tear up, and then began to cry. The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in her captain's warm arms, and he was whispering kind words of comfort to her.

"That's right, let it out Kuchiki. It is not wrong to cry when something grieves you."

Rukia finished crying. She regained her kneeling position, and she thanked her captain for his comfort.

"Your welcome, Rukia," he said. "I understand that it is the loss of your human friend that hurts you so deeply. Am I correct?"

"Yes, captain," Rukia, replied, blushing slightly.

"Yes, I thought it might be so. His loss will grieve all of us, but you especially."

"What do you mean?" Rukia quickly looked away.

"You were the one assigned to be his partner. You were the closest to him; he was **your** closest friend. I understand that he always took it upon himself to protect you."

"It's true. He was very protective of me, and yes, we were very good friends."

"The pain of loss is always stronger when the person was lost, but still alive."

Rukia began to tear up again, but Ukitake spoke further to alleviate her pain.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend, Rukia." Rukia nodded in reply. "You know, I too once loved somebody."

Rukia's head shot up, surprised at what her captain had just said. Ukitake sweat dropped. Rukia's right eye twitched a little. Her eyes fell a little, affirming Ukitake's statement.

"Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning in this being a funny one-shot, but due to large amounts of begging I will finish it off in a few chapters. Although, you will have to read to find out the answer to the popular question "Who?"

Urahara, Shut Up!

_Aizen has been defeated. Ichigo brought him down utilizing the power of the Final Getsugatensho. Unfortunately, in doing so Ichigo lost his own shinigami powers. _

Ichigo lied in his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. It had been a month since Rukia had faded from his sight. He had been unable to look her in the eyes, those beautiful, amethyst eyes, and tell her how much he loved her. Now he was paying for it every day. School distracted enough to dull the pain for a few hours each day, but when he would return home. He would walk into his room, and the first thing he would see was the empty closet. _Why couldn't I have told her? Just a few short words were all that were needed._

Kisuke Urahara: former 12th Squad Captain, trainer of Ichigo Kurosaki, creator of the Hogyoku, and the most twisted, devious genius in existence. Urahara had been working long nights alone in his shop. He had a goal in mind. _I'm going to find a way to give Kurosaki-kun his powers back. Well, at least enough to __**see**_ _hollows and shinigami._ Urahara had been concocting compounds and working formulas endlessly, not ceasing in the pursuit of restoring his friend to his former glory. When he had a plan that satisfied him as possible, Urahara decided that it was time. Urahara covered his eyes with one hand on his hat, and he laughed in that way only a mad scientist could.

Ichigo walked through the streets of Karakura. He walked straight to the place by the river where he had lost his mother to the Grand Fisher. The memories of that battle came back to him. Rukia hadn't intervened so that he could keep his pride. Unfortunately, avenging his mother was another thing he had failed at. As he sat down on a bench to watch the river, he felt a constricting force enclose around his neck. It felt like a hook clamping him under the chin. The force released and then something poked him in the arm. Ichigo got up and took a few steps in the direction of the poke. He stopped. He felt the poke again. _Was that the rubber tip of a cane?_ Ichigo observed as the he was poked repeatedly.

"Urahara? If it's you put on one of you're freakin' portable gigais."

Ichigo stood there for a few moments. Seconds later, Urahara appeared before him with his usual, creepy grin.

"Aww, was I that obvious? Even if I was, you're still no fun," Urahara poked Ichigo with his cane a few more times.

"Not that it isn't _great_ to see you again, but what're you doing here, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"That hurts me, Ichigo. I came here to help."

"How?"

"I believe I can restore your powers."

"What! Is that true?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Ichigo followed Urahara to his shop where he saw Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta again. Urahara led Ichigo down into that familiar cavern, and he pointed to a giant pit in the ground. Ichigo had seen **that** pit before.

"No! Theirs is no way I'm going down there again!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yeah, I know." Urahara giggled. "I just wanted to see your reaction to it. We don't need it this time."

"You're such a jerk."

"Yep."

Urahara temporarily retreated. He returned with two very strange objects. One was an Erlenmeyer flask containing what appeared to be blood, creepy, and the other was a glass pipe. Ichigo stared at the two objects questioningly. Then he made eye contact with Urahara, who, surprisingly, wasn't smiling. In fact, he seemed very serious.

"Alright, Ichigo, time to be serious. These two items are my special combination of how to restore your shinigami powers. One of these items in harmless…the other is not so much," Urahara explained darkly.

"Can you elaborate a little more?" Ichigo swallowed.

"Yes. This flask is simple enough to understand. It contains your father's blood. This blood was extracted during a time when he was using Bankai; therefore, it is high in reiatsu and very similar to **your** blood. The high amount of reiatsu to restore your ability to see, touch, hear, smell, and taste things of the spiritual world."

"Alright! That's great!"

"Yes, it is. I'll feed it to you through an IV. The second object in rather… lethal, but only if you're not strong enough."

"What the heck is it?"

"This is a specially made pipe filled with a compound made by me. The compound contains sekiseki, solid reishi, and melted down piece of Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu!"

"You see, a piece of him broke off during your training with me, so I kept it as a souvenir. I knew that the blade would regenerate. Fortunately, when put into this compound, it specializes it **your** rearmament."

"…"

"Zangetsu, being your zanpakuto, will help the process of returning **your** powers. If this had been a piece of Zabimaru, it would have only worked for Renji."

"Okay… What do I do with it?"

"Smoke it of course.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Smoke it?"

"Yep! You'll be a little high for a while _(__**and be going through an intense inner-soul struggle) **__but _if you're strong enough, which I know you are, you'll survive and be a shinigami again."

Ichigo sighed, there really weren't any other options. Urahara hooked him up to the IV, and got the simple part over with. Then, Ichigo took the pipe. He stared at it for a few seconds, but then just rolled his eyes and decided to get it over with. Ichigo inhaled maraju-etsu, as Kisuke called it, and passed out.

XXX

_Gosh… what the heck happened back there? I feel like I just swallowed a mixture of helium and laughing gas._

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked around and he nearly began to tear up from what he saw. This place had never exactly been full of joyous experiences, but he was happy to be here, nevertheless. He stood up on the window of the sideways skyscraper, and he looked around. _No Zangetsu… I don't see Hichigo either. _Ichigo observed himself; he was still in his street clothes, weird. Hestarting walking to the left, towards what was technically the bottom of the building. The place was silent.

"Long time no see, King," a familiar voice rasped.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled, almost happy to see that freak of nature.

"Yep, it's me. Don't worry; Zangetsu will be here in a second. He's happier to see you than I am, for sure."

"Jerk. Why not just admit you're glad to see me after so long?"

"What! You little-"

"That's no way to speak to your king, Hichigo."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Hichigo! That is no way to speak to the king," a stern voice said.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo."

"I missed you too, old man."

Ichigo, Hichigo, and Zangetsu Spoke with each other for the next few minutes. Ichigo told them of what Urahara had done, and the two strange items. Then something hit him.

"So… what happens now?" Ichigo asked. "Urahara mentioned an intense inner-soul struggle."

"Yes, yes. That's where _I_ come back in," Hichigo smiled evilly.

"Great. Have I got to beat you again?"

"Nope. As you know, I am the hollowfied embodiment of your instincts. Your shinigami powers have been lost; therefore, losing an acquired skill. Your instincts; however, can never truly be lost."

"Yeah, whatever, get to the point."

"Still impatient, I see. It is my job to go inside of you and re-extract your shinigami powers."

"Well, that makes it sound simple, but I see **one** problem."

"What's that?"

"WE'RE ALREADY INSIDE OF ME, IDIOT!"

"Calm down, king. You see, we're inside your inner mind; your subconscious if you will. The subconscious is linked with the soul, but I need to go deeper."

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Will-"

"Yes. It will be painful."

"Perfect."

"There is one thing I need _you_ to do, though."

"And what might that be?"

"To get inside I need to go through the hole a severed chain of fate leaves."

"…"

"I need to cut a hole in your chest."

"Are you crazy!"

"Yep."

"Is that the only way?"

"Yep."

"Fine."

"Okay."

Hichigo pulled out his white version of shikai Zangetsu. Ichigo braced himself, and then he felt the cutting pain of the blade cutting into his chest. He then watched as Hichigo melted in a slime that slithered it's way into the hole. _That's disgusting_. Ichigo winced. As slime filled is chest, he could hear Hichigo's maniacal laughter echoing from nowhere.

Hichigo stood on what appeared to be Ichigo's home street. He was on a replica of the outside world. _All the different buildings make this place confusing._ Hichigo observed. This new setting was strange to him. Hichigo walked through the streets of Karakura; he was looking for something. That 'something' was a box that would contain King's shinigami powers. When he opened it, they would return, and he could feel the thrill of fighting again. That delicious scent of bloodshed would exist again. Hichigo searched through the schoolroom, Chad's apartment, and Ishida's hospital. All were empty, except for him of course. Hichigo had to find the memory that held the box; but where was it? Not in Ichigo's closet, not by the river, and not in the cemetery. Hichigo soon realized he could replay and interact with memories, and the people involved. He messed around with a few memories of Orihime, but then came back to reality. If this didn't work, he too would remain trapped. _Wait… maybe the subconscious disguised the box! Maybe it's hidden in the place of something else!_ Hichigo ran to Ichigo's first soccer game, and tried the ball, but that wasn't it. It was a happy memory, just not **the** memory. Hichigo searched for hours upon hours, but to no avail.

_Where could that box be? It's obviously not in a __**happy**__ memory, melodramatic kid. Not in any fights or meals. Okay… let's go down by what's important to him. Would it be family or friends? Let's say family. It's definitely not anything to do with __**daddy**__. Dang it! I've checked all the memories of Karin and Yuzu! Down to just friends, then. Not in the fights with Chad, or growing up with Tatsuki. Wait… Wait a minute! Gosh! I'm such an idiot! It has to be something to do with that Rukia chic! I checked Grand Fisher and the time she lost her memories. I'll go to see if it has to do with Aizen._

Hichigo sprinted to Rukia's execution. Aizen was lifting Rukia up in his hand. He reached into her and pulled out the Hogyoku… no, it was the box! Hichigo grabbed the box and tore it open. Reiatsu poured into the surrounding area. Hichigo laughed and faded back to the skyscrapers.

XXX

Ichigo sat up, terribly sore, and then jumped back out of fear. Urahara was right up in his has with his wicked grin. Ichigo calmed down and then stared at the freak in the green and white striped fedora.

"Well, I guess you survived, Ichigo," Urahara said cheerfully.

"You think?" Ichigo retorted.

"You got your _all_ your powers back, I see."

"Appears so." Ichigo ascended to shikai, then bankai, and he hollowfied for good measure. He was at full strength again. Ichigo smirked.

"Your reiatsu control is still terrible, though."

"Shut up, Hat n' Clogs."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: _

"_I'm sorry for the loss of your friend, Rukia." Rukia nodded in reply. "You know, I too once loved somebody."_

"_Who?"_

XXX

"_Your reiatsu control is still terrible, though."_

"_Shut up, Hat n' Clogs."_

No Really, Who?

Captain Ukitake was blushing intensely. Rukia now knew that he had a past love, and worse she was asking him about it. Ukitake knew that when Rukia wanted something, she **would** find a way to get it. He had to find a way out of answering the question. Ukitake started to think, and the he had it! Ukitake pretended to faint, as he would on a regular basis due to his health issue. Ukitake sat perfectly still, knowing Rukia was watching carefully.

"Captain, don't dishonor yourself by using such ridiculous tactics to avoid a question," Rukia stated.

Ukitake sat up calmly. "How'd you know I was faking, Kuchiki?"

"You smile when you genuinely faint. This time you looked nervous."

"Oh."

"Now tell me, who was this past love?"

Ukitake sweat dropped. "Well, you see… I was once in love with Retsu Unohana."

"Captain Unohana! You're kidding!"

"No, I am completely serious. When she first became a captain, I had a great deal of trouble focusing during Captains' meetings while noticing her beauty. I then began to fight alongside her, and fell in love with her strength. I just never got around to telling her about my feelings."

"Why not, Captain? She is a very kind woman, and there's no way she would reject you in a cold way, if she didn't feel the same. Furthermore, why wouldn't she like you?"

"It isn't exactly fear of rejection that prevents me from telling her. It's the amount of time I already spend in her Squad barracks… in the hospital."

"Why would that get in the way?"

"It would be an awkward situation."

"How so?"

"If I was seeing the only doctor who is qualified to care for my certain condition, what if she became emotionally compromised? What if our feelings got in the way of our abilities?"

"That's a load of crap, Captain!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's like me saying I can't tell Ichigo how I feel, because he might fail to protect me if he knew. On the other hand, he might do so anyway. So I might as well tell him… but _I _can't. Ichigo's gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" Rukia began to sob in Ukitake's lap again. Seeing that she was distressed, Ukitake talked to her to distract her.

"Rukia, it's not your fault in the first place, so don't take the blame. Your words are true, though. I **will** tell Retsu how I feel. But I'm not sure how to go about doing so."

Rukia dried her tears, and caught her breath. "That's good, Captain. Of you're worried about how, though, I will help you."

"How can you help me?"

"I'm a woman, and I know what pleases women, obviously."

"Ah… I guess it couldn't hurt."

Rukia had never been the most feminine person Ukitake knew. She spent her time with Renji, Kira, and Hisagi training. Ukitake had a bad feeling about this.

Ukitake **was not** ready for this. He sat in his office, waiting for Rukia to show up. Rukia had promised to walk him over to the Squad 4 barracks, to give him tips on the way. Ukitake tried to relax, and remember the four things Rukia had said. **1) Keep a constant, relaxed smile. 2) Compliment her at every fitting moment. 3) Take flowers, which was cliché. 4) Do everything she asks, even if it makes you uncomfortable. 5) Last but not least, tell her eventually.** Ukitake kept these things in mind.

XXX

All the women in the Sereitei were talking about the latest edition of _Women Shinigami_ magazine. The new, hit article: _How To Tell If A Guy Likes You_. There were five easy steps and things to notice. **1) He'll try to keep a constant smile. 2) He will compliment you at every chance. 3) He'll bring flowers. 4) He will do everything you ask, no matter what it is. 5) Last but not least, he will tell you eventually.**

XXX

Rukia showed up with an unusual smirk on her face, but Ukitake was too nervous to notice. They walked together to Retsu's Squad house, and then Rukia wished him good luck. Rukia ran off leaving Ukitake alone. Ukitake knocked on Retsu's door. The door slid open slowly.

"Jushiro! What a pleasant surprise. Wait, your disease isn't flaring again is it?" Retsu asked kindly, as always.

"No, no that's not it at all… Oh, I brought you these." Ukitake said, smiling.

"Flowers! These are lovely, thank you Jushiro." _Wait, the smile and flowers… that's 1 and 2._

"Your welcome."

"So then, why are you here?"

"Well, you see I noticed how radiant you looked today, so I thought I'd visit." _I've done through step 3 now._

"Jushiro, why don't you come in?"

"Of course."

Jushiro and Retsu sat down on the mats in her office. Jushiro felt a slight blush coming to his cheeks, so he spoke.

"So how are the things in the marvelous Squad 4?"

_Using my squad to compliment my leadership, how sly Jushiro. _"Everything is fine. Please drink some tea. Oh wait, this is the tea you don't like so-"

"That's fine! I'll drink it anyway. You don't have to make a different kind of tea."

"That's it Jushiro, how long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"I - I don't know what you mean."

"Whoever you received romantic tips from simply used rules 1 – 5 of _How To Tell If A Guy Likes You_ from _Women Shinigami_."

"That's just my luck."

"You might as well get on to step 5 then."

"That's true… Retsu Unohana, ever since you became Squad 4 captain I have been in love with your beauty and your strength. And although both are admirable and unrivaled, it is you yourself that has stolen my heart, and saved it many times from illness."

"Well it's about time, Jushiro Ukitake. I have been waiting for you since I became a captain, and now we can be together."

Jushiro had done it! Well… technically Retsu did it, but Jushiro didn't care. He had what he wanted, and that was Retsu. Jushiro and Retsu spent the rest of that day together, and the rest of that night as well. They drank tea; spoke of times to come, where this relationship would be going, and about the fact that Jushiro had no official lieutenant.

"Hmm… It's true I should appoint a vice-captain sooner or later," Jushiro said. "I assume I'll appoint Rukia Kuchiki to lieutenant, considering her helpful nature, work ethic, and pure power."

"That is a good choice Jushiro," Retsu agreed.

~Rukia~

_Well I guess since Captain Ukitake's not back yet, that means he succeeded in his pursuit. At least I finally got to know who he loves, though. That's all I really wanted to know._


	4. Chapter 4

You Can't Just Say It!

_Previously:_

_Well I guess since Captain Ukitake's not back yet, that means he succeeded in his pursuit. At least I finally got to know whom he loves, though. That's all I really wanted to know._

"So Ichigo, what are you planning to do now?" Urahara asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to go to the Sereitei, find Rukia, and tell her what she needs to hear from me. I'm not going to let her fade away from me this time. Now open a Senkaimon for me," Ichigo demanded.

"Patience, Ichigo, hold a just a little longer."

"What! Why?"

"You can't just walk up to her, say hi, and tell her?"

"… Why not?"

"Because if you had to leave for some reason, then that might be **more** hurtful to her in the long run."

"How so?"

"If you just pop in and pop out, she'll become so wrecked with instability that she'll _never_ recover. You need to be more gentle with her."

"Right… how would I do that, exactly?"

Urahara slapped his head in agitation. Teaching Ichigo about women would be harder than teaching him to master kido. Suddenly Urahara had an idea… a devious, cunning, hilarious idea.

"Well you see, Ichigo, there are **five easy steps**…" Urahara trailed off telling Ichigo about the easiest way to confess your love to a woman.

XXX

Rukia was still laughing at herself; the way she'd told Ukitake five steps all women shinigami already knew had actually worked, what a surprise. Either way, Retsu and Jushiro were perfectly happy together, and that was all that mattered to her. From now on, Rukia would always keep those five steps in mind, to be able to detect them when used/

XXX

"I seriously need to do _all_ of these things, just to get one message across?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Of course you do! It's the only way to tell Rukia how you truly feel!" Urahara snapped.

"What about the constant smile? I _never_ smile, so why would I when I tell her?"

"Because it's a serious, joyful commitment to an exciting emotional attachment."

"Urahara, small words please."

"This will be a happy moment for you."

"Ah."

"So suck it up and smile, idiot!"

"Only Rukia is allowed to call me 'idiot' and live to tell about it," Ichigo glared.

"What about strawberry?"

"Then I'd kill you in such a way where you **wouldn't** be reincarnated."

"Well then… I guess not. Anyway, follow those five steps and you'll do fine."

"Somehow I'm getting a vibe that I'm gonna regret following your advice."

"Ichigo! Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"… Yes."

"True, but didn't it always turn out right in the end?"

"No."

"When?"

"When I lost my powers and couldn't see Rukia anymore, all because **you **created the Hogyoku to begin with."

"Ah yes, that… but, if I hadn't created the Hogyoku, Aizen would have never run his experiment on you, and you never would have met Rukia."

"Okay, I'll give you that one. Now open the freakin' Senkaimon!"

Urahara opened the gate to the spiritual world, and Ichigo ran through the Precipice World to meet his destiny. To be with Rukia once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_Urahara opened the gate to the spiritual world, and Ichigo ran through the Precipice World to meet his destiny: to be with Rukia once more._

It's Finally Been Said

Rukia reclined against a tree, and closed her eyes. Today was the day she always took off from training every month. She was going to relax, even if it killed her. The grass under her legs felt soft and smooth. The air was cool, and the tree was firm enough to support her in a comfortable way. _Firm yet comfortable, just like Ichigo… No, I can't dwell of the past. It's not good for me. Although, Captain Ukitake had a second chance, so why can't I?_ Rukia sighed; she just couldn't get Ichigo out of her mind. He was just too special to her. Even though she could do without him constant calling her midget, she secretly longed for him to just walk back up to her, and say it.

XXX

Ichigo was still traveling through the Precipice World, on his way to the Sereitei. He looked around, and all he could see was darkness. _I always hated this freakin' Precipice World. This slimy tunnel_ _gives me the creeps. At least the brightest light in existence is waiting for me on the other side. Wait, "brightest light in existence?" Where'd tat come from? Urahara probably poisoned me with some romance potion of his own making. Either that or I'm going soft. It doesn't really matter as long as I can get the message to Rukia. _Ichigo started running faster; he couldn't wait to see Rukia much longer. As he ran, a slight smile crept over his face. The smile grew until it was the same smile Tatsuki used to see when they were kids. The smile was instantly shattered when Ichigo heard a large, rumbling sound. _What the –? Crap! That's the cleaner! Urahara never give me a Hell Butterfly, and he probably knows it. Jerk._

"Curse you, Urahara!"

XXX

"Achoo!" Urahara let out a powerful sneeze, rendering the stares of Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu.

"Mr. Urahara, are you okay?" Ururu asked shyly.

"Of course, Ururu. Ichigo probably just cursed me for not giving him a Hell Butterfly."

"Why didn't you, sir?"

"He'll get to Rukia faster that way."

XXX

"Rukia!" Rukia's head snapped up. She had fallen asleep against that tree. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a very familiar young man running towards. He looked as if he gone through quite a lot of trouble to see her. But why was _he_ here, and as always, his hair was still the most noticeable thing about him.

"Hey Renji, what's up?" Rukia asked tiredly.

"There's an unregistered Senkaimon opening, and Byakuya asked me to find you so we can check it out."

"Naturally, nii-sama only sends me to do things for him on my day off."

"Yea well, he does tend to do things that get under your skin at the worst possible time."

"I didn't give you permission to speak badly of my brother, idi-… Renji" Rukia couldn't bring herself to call him idiot.

"He's my captain. I see him more often, and I'll take the heat for it anyways."

"Fine then, let's go."

XXX

Ichigo walked into the Sereitei, the streets were just as confusing as ever. It was never a wonder that Zaraki always got lost. Now, he had to find Rukia, or another friend, before he was arrested by the shinigami who hadn't ever seen him before. Ichigo began running through the streets, ducking behind corners, and trying not to be seen. At one point he was crouching behind a crate in front of the R&D Building, when he felt himself being strangled by an unknown force.

"Welcome back Ichi! Ken-chan and I missed you!" the pink-haired lieutenant yelled.

"Y-Yachiru… be quiet," Ichigo whispered.

"Why Ichi?" Yachiru whispered back.

"I can't be caught and arrested, get it?"

"Oh yea, I get it. But if I take you to Ken-chan, he can help you."

"No, not him. Can you take me to Ukitake?'

"Silver hair?"

"Yea, that's him."

Yachiru led Ichigo to Jushiro's quarters. Ichigo quietly knocked on the door, and he heard a kind voice welcome him in. Ichigo stepped in quietly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! H-How is it possible that you're here?" Ukitake exclaimed.

"Pleasure to see you Captain Ukitake. As for my powers, Urahara had me smoke something, and they came back," Ichigo explained.

"…"

"Seriously, he made me smoke something."

"… Urahara never changes."

"Don't remind me."

"But why did you sneak here to see me? You don't have to sneak around here."

"I thought younger shinigami might not recognize, and they'd try to arrest me as an intruder."

"Ichigo, your face has been the first page on every Shinigami magazine since the Winter War ended. Everyone in the Sereitei knows who you are."

"Well, I guess that helps."

"Anyway, Ichigo, why are you here?"

"Well, I, I-I'm here to see-"

"Rukia? I could have guessed."

"May I see her please?"

"She was sent to investigate an unregistered Senkaimon opening. I presume that was you."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake."

Ichigo ran off, back to where he had entered the spiritual world.

XXX

Rukia and Renji had been observing the site where the Senkaimon had been detected. Nothing was found, but there were traces of reiatsu left behind. Rukia couldn't trace the reiatsu, but it was uncannily familiar. She had definitely felt it somewhere before. Suddenly, Renji brought her attention to a reiatsu that was closing in, and it was huge! Renji and Rukia took stances beside each other. Whatever this was, it was strong and unwelcome. They saw a small figure closing in on them. As it continuedto grow, Rukia lowered her defense. _It couldn't be, could it?_

XXX

_There she is, waiting for me. I can almost see her face. And is that Renji? It'll actually be good to see that fool again. Finally, I'm here._

"Rukia," Ichigo smiled, "It's great to see you again; you look amazing."

"I-Ichigo? Is it really you?" Rukia stammered.

"Of course, who else has this orange hair?"

"It is you, you freakin' idiot!" Rukia began to cry tears of joy as she fell into Ichigo's arms.

"Yep, it's me… midget."

XXX

_Midget! He called me midget again! Ah, who cares?_

"Welcome back, strawberry."

At this point, Renji had walked away snickering about lovebirds.

"Rukia, we need to talk," Ichigo said seriously, "Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you these flowers."

"Roses? They're beautiful, Ichigo." _Oh dear god, he's smiling and brought flowers._

"Yea, I thought you might like them. I also thought they would bright out those bright eyes of yours." _Compliments? Yea, I guess Ichigo got tips from some one._

"Thank you, Ichigo. Now tell me who you got tips from."

"What? I didn't get- … how'd you know?"

"The tactics you're using are from an article that was in _Women Shinigami."_

"Really? 'Cause it was Urahara who gave me tips."

"He's been talking to Yoruichi then."

"I guess."

"Did Urahara give you back your powers too?"

"Yea, he made do all sorts of crap, though."

"Figures, but at least you're back."

"And now I'm with you, midget."

"Now shut up and say 'I love you,' idiot!"

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

It has been two years since Ichigo and Rukia were reunited. There haven't been any disasters such as Aizen since then, so they have had all the time in the world for each other. Ichigo and Rukia's life together, needless to say, has been prosperous. Ichigo and Rukia, despite Byakuya's pride, have gotten married. Furthermore, Ichigo has taken over Squad 9, in place of Tousen, making Hisagi his lieutenant.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking through the Sereitei together, when they ran into Jushiro and Retsu.

"Hello, Rukia, Ichigo, how are you two?" Unohana asked.

"Very well, Captain Unohana," Rukia replied formally.

"Retsu, please. You don't need to call me by my title."

"Thank you. You and Jushiro look like you're doing well together."

"We are, and I here that I have you to thank for that."

"Well, I gave Captain Ukitake a few tips."

"That same tips Urahara gave Ichigo?"

"Yes, that's true."

The two girls chuckled. Then, the two couples departed. Rukia intertwined her fingers with Ichigo's as they walked away, and Ichigo looked down and smiled. He smiled more often now.

_This is how it was meant to be,_ Ichigo thought.

**Well, that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy my other stories**

**ShadowSword524**


End file.
